It Starts With A Dream
by crazyhippie15-09
Summary: Harry starts having weird dreams about his enemy,Voldiemort. what happens when he writes a letter to him? what will he do with the answer he gets in reply? look inside to warnings .....please read....but dont if u dont like yaoi....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so people if you don't like guy/guy pairings then don't read this.... warnings: lemons, some abuse, dumbls/bashing........ pairings: HP/LV, FW/GW, RL/SB.......Sirius didn't die he is still alive..... disclaimer: i do not own any characters from the harry potter books

Ch.1  
Half lidded emerald eyes gazed into blood red ones. The air in the room was thick with the smell of sweat and sex. Harry moaned again as Voldiemort hit his prostate as he pounded into Harry's small ass. Harry dug his fingers into the flesh of Voldemort's back drawing blood. Reaching between them, Voldemort grabbed Harry s leaking member and started pumping it time with his thrusts.

Harry woke screaming his enemy's name as he came all over the inside of his boxers. Panting he sat up casting a quick scourgify to clean himself, he sat up wondering why he kept having these dreams. It was still just the beginning of the summer and he had his first dream the night he got back to his relatives house. As a welcome home present they let him cook their dinner then clean the kitchen up before he got his weekly beating and rape session from his uncle and cousin. That night he dreamed that Voldemort was holding him and comforting him as he cried from his injuries. The dreams had continued all week and always picked up where the last one left off. Each night they got more and more intense. And each night they went a little farther.

Finally making up his mind, Harry got off his bed and walked the whole two feet to his desk. He grabbed a quill and piece of parchment and started writing.

Dear Tom Riddle (he knew that using Voldemort s real name would piss him off but he didn't care),  
Okay so I know that these dreams I've been having have something to do with you. I know you know what dreams I m talking about so don't play all innocent. Just fucking stop screwing with my head. I have enough problems right now and I don't need your sick perverted joke to deal with right now. I want to know why you send me these dreams every night.  
Harry Potter

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent through the window. Still tired Harry went back to bed since he had at least two hours left before he had to make breakfast.

~~~  
In a dark office that was only lit by a fireplace a figure sat behind a desk in Riddle Manor. The man was tall with a toned figure. He had longish black hair that hung straight and slightly framed his face. His face was angular and handsome with a slightly sharp nose and deep blood red eyes. No longer his snaky creepy self Voldemort, had returned to how he looked before he died. Everything was back to normal except for his eyes.

Looking up from grumbling at the paperwork on his desk he heard scratching on the window. Standing he walked over and opened the window allowing a snowy white owl to fly in and land on the back of the fluffy armchair in front of the low burning fire. He reached out to the beautiful bird and released her of her cargo. Unrolling the parchment Voldemort quickly read through the short and to the point letter. With a slight smirk he returned to his desk to write a reply.

Dear brat-who-refuses-to-die,  
I do not think you could handle the truth behind those dreams. If you really must know I will tell you on one condition.

The Dark Lord  
Sending off the letter he sat back down in front of the low fire.  
~~~

Waking again to the taping of Hedwig, Harry got up to let her in. Seeing that she had a reply with her he quickly took it from her and read it.  
Sitting back at his little desk Harry quickly wrote a reply.

Asshole-who-insists-on-killing-me  
Of course I want to know. Are you daft or something. Why wouldn't I want to know? What condition? As long as it's not having me give myself up to you so that you can kill me I guess I'll go along with it.

Brat-who-refuses-to-let-you-kill-me

Sending the letter off with Hedwig, Harry went down stairs to start breakfast.

Voldemort had fallen asleep in his armchair while he waited for a reply from the brat. Waking to the sound of insistent pecking on the window, he got up from his chair to let the bird in. Unrolling the letter he quickly read it and sat back down to reply to the annoyed teen.

Insistent-brat

My one condition is for you to just hear me out and reply to what I'm about to tell you. Can you do that?

LV

Sending the letter off he went to his meeting with his idiotic outer-circle. How he dreaded these meetings.

At noon Harry's whale of an uncle decided to take the family (excluding Harry) out for lunch to celebrate his promotion at work. Before leaving they locked Harry in his room so that he couldn't get into the food downstairs in the ice box. Looking up from the spot on the floor where he had fallen when he was roughly shoved into his room, Harry saw that his loving bird was back . Getting up off the floor he walked over to her open cage and retrieved the letter from her.

TM  
Fine I'll hear you out. But no bullshit. I want the truth. I've heard enough lies to last me life times.  
HP

HP  
I completely understand why you feel the way you do. The truth is that Dumbldick lied to you.  
LV

TM  
Well I already know he's lied to me on several occasions. But what lie are you talking about? I lost all trust in Dumblefuck a long time ago.  
HP

HP  
I'm talking about the lie of who you really are. The prophecy that you saw at the end of your sixth year was a fake. There is no prophecy. And as for my beliefs, what Dumbledouche told you is also a lie. I do not want to kill all mudbloods and bloodtraitors. I want them to flourish. They are making the magical world stronger with their fresh magic.  
Now as for the dreams. I did say that I would tell you the truth behind those too. I am sorry if they are bothering you. I do not mean for you to see  
those. You are simply seeing my dreams and day dreams. I would make it to  
where you could not see them but alas I cannot. I have tried many times but  
I can't break the link between us.  
LV

Sitting there on his bed Harry was very confused_. Voldemort thinks of me that way?! Sure I'm gay but oldie Voldie! Well he did look non-snaky in the dream._.

A/N: ooooh cliffhanger....lol please review only if its a good review.....ah heck idk if its a bad review or not just please review -bats eyelashes pleadingly-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so I want to thank my friend for being my beta and I want to tell all my readers that I'm sorry that it took me so long to post the next chapter………..see first chapter for disclaimer and warnings…………I hope y'all enjoy!

Harry sat there on his little bed with the letter still clutched in his hand while thinking of all the pros and cons of the situation. The way he saw it he had two choices: he could leave this dreadful place and join Tom but stay neutral and finally have the life he has always wanted or he could stay and continue to be brutally abused by his relatives and continue to listen to all of Dumblefucks lies while having to pretend to be friends with Ron and Herminie who he knew were both being paid to be his friends. It didn't take Harry long to make his decision.

Sitting behind his desk, Voldemort had his feet kicked up and was leaning back enjoying his new book and a cup of tea. He was so into the book (it was some stupid love triangle storyline between a chick, a sparkly vampire, and a 'werewolf'…. a.k.a Twilight) that he jumped and spilled his tea all over himself and fell to the floor backwards when the owl he had been waiting for all day flew into the window and landed on his desk hooting loudly.

Standing up from his spot on the floor the so called 'Dark Lord' spelled away the mess that his tea had made when he had fallen backwards. Retrieving the note from the owl he read it.

Tom,

Please for the love of god come and get me now so I don't have to stay in this hell hole for another day! I don't think I can stand to stay here. If you don't come and get me today I will pack my bag and leave on my own. I would prefer to leave with you but if I have to I will leave on my own. There is no telling what might happen to me in this house between now and the time you have planned to come for me. Please get me now?!

Harry

Shocked by what he had just read, Voldie had to sit back down in his chair and think of a new plan of action.

Severus Snape was enjoying his summer so far considering he was back at his home at Spinners End and had not needed to see the Dark Lord yet that week. And there was always the fact that he didn't have to deal with incompetent brats for two whole months.

Snape had been sitting in his overstuffed arm chair in front of a low burning fire when a pain shot through his arm signaling that Voldemort wished for him to come to him immediately. Sighing, Snape put down his potions book he had been reading and walked the few steps to his fireplace and flewd to Riddle Manor. Upon arriving at the Manor, Snape found a very agitated Dark Lord pacing his study.

Kneeling down Snape said, "You summoned me, My Lord."

Spinning around to face his follower, Voldemort had a frown on his handsome face. "Yes. I need you help with something very important to me." He said before plopping down in a chair. Tom had a very out-of-character longing look on his face now.

Standing, Snape walked over to his master and sat in the chair next to the already occupied one. "What is it that you need me to do for you?" he said cautiously, and somewhat dreading the answer to it. He already knew that he wouldn't like what he had to do without even knowing what the task was.

"I need you to retrieve the Potter boy from his relative's home in Surry. You must go and do this immediately." Voldemort said looking right into Severus's eyes.

Severus was shocked at the emotion in the blood red eyes that where boring into his own dark ones. He had never seen any emotion what so ever in those eyes before in the long years that he has known the owner.

Snape knew the borders of the little house that Potter lived in better than most, from having to keep guard so many times. Looking over at his master he couldn't help but wonder, what had changed? Voldemort didn't seem to want to murder the boy anymore. In fact it seemed that perhaps the Dark Lord had developed feelings for the young Gryffindor. Smirking to himself, Snape got lost in his own thoughts and was therefore startled when he heard Voldemort trying to get his attention.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go fetch the boy and bring him here?!" Voldemort was NOT in the mood to deal with stupid Death Eaters and that is why he had called Severus here in the first place. But obviously he had made a mistake in doing so considering the fact that the man was still there. "Well are you going or not?"

"If I may be so keen to ask, why aren't you going to get him yourself, My Lord?" Snape asked the question that was at the front of his list that was constantly going through his head.

"For the simple fact that I cannot go through the wards surrounding the house." He replied as if it were obvious.

"But, My Lord, there are no actual wards other than the normal ones surrounding the house. The blood wards that Dumbledore spoke of are a lie. They never existed. The old coot only said that so that you would stay away. As long as you do not intend on harming the boy the wards will let you in." Snape said.

"And why haven't you told me of this before Severus?" the dark man said with a bit of venom in his tone.

"Because you never asked me about the wards. I would have freely if you had only asked." The younger of the two said smugly.

After a bit more bickering between the two men they started to make a plan to take the Boy-Who-Lived from his little home. They were going to do it that night.

Miles away in the little house at 4 Privet Dr. in Surry, Harry laid on his bed awaiting Voldemort himself or at the least a letter from the man. Jumping to his feet, he heard the sound of car doors outside. Looking out the window he saw that his whale of an uncle was home along with his aunt and cousin. Horror struck, Harry didn't know what to do his relatives where home sooner than expected and he still hadn't heard anything from Tom. With nowhere to go he panicked.

He could hear the loud thud, thud of his Uncle Vernon's foot falls coming up the stairs. Then there was the slight jingle of chains and the sliding of the bolts on the locks that kept him sealed away in his tiny room. With a loud bang the door flew open to reveal the mammoth he was forced to call an uncle.

Striding into the small room, Vernon had an evil grin on his face. He was going to finally rid his family of the freak that lived in their house. He didn't care how much money that old coot with the weird beard paid them each month to take care of this worthless waste of space that he thought didn't deserve to live any longer. The way he saw it was that there would be one less mouth to feed. What was the worst that would happen if the weak little boy no longer lived? It wasn't as if the world would end if he died.

Vernon closed the door behind him and stalked over to his cowering nephew, grin still in place. He had everything planed out in his head. He would beat the boy to where he was barely alive then he would rape him. There was no point in not having a little fun. After the boy was finally dead he would take him out to the big ditch a couple miles away and throw his body in it.

Pulling the bag off his shoulder, Harry hadn't noticed it until now, Vernon set it down on the floor and started to unzip it and take out what was in it. Extracting a long whip and some very scary medieval looking devises, that looked like they were used during the inquisition or something, Vernon decided to start with the whip.

Pulling back his chubby arm, Vernon brought it forward along with the whip sending the tail of it across Harry's chest. Harry screamed loudly from the pain. Curling into the fetal position he started for the first time in his life to try and contact Voldemort through their link.

'Help me please?! Tom please say something. Anything.' Harry hoped that Tom would hear him. All he could do now was take whatever torture that his sadistic did to him. Harry curled farther into himself as he was continuously whipped to where his back and arms were covered in angry and bleeding red lines.

Vernon eventually tired of whipping the boy and moved on to his other 'toys'.

After a couple of hours of fun with the new 'toys' he had picked up in town, Vernon knew that if he didn't fuck the boy now then the boy would bleed out soon. He didn't want to stick his cock into something dead. The boy already being naked from earlier 'fun', all Vernon had to do was roll the limp bleeding 'thing' over on its stomach and pull down his own pants. Just as he was about to climb onto the bed the whole house shook.

Vernon looked up right as the door to the room blew off its hinges and in strode a cloaked figure with mist floating around its feet. Tossing his hood back Voldemort revealed himself to the two figures in the room. Vernon let out a slight whimper at seeing the look in the blood red flaming eyes that were staring daggers into him. Backing the fat man up against a wall, Voldemort pointed his wand straight at his face. Just as he was about to send this fucking muggle to the next life, Tom heard a very low whimper that was barely audible.

Turning around Voldemort saw that Harry was weakly lifting his hand out to him. He could tell that the boy didn't have much longer if he didn't get medical help immediately. Turning back to the fat man he quickly cast an Avada Kedavra on him. After the deed was done he quickly walked to Harry's side and picked the dying boy up into his arms and left the house.

A/N: ok to all my fans out there please review and you can give me ideas, if you would like, to help the story. I will try and have the next chapter up faster next time……cookies for all who review!!!!

Note from Beta: I cracked up when I read the part where Voldemort came into the room. Here's the scene that played in my head.

Voldemort: *bangs door open* I. Am. Voldemort! *throws hood back and tosses head, organ music playing in the background and lightning striking*

Vernon-*stares at Voldemort before screaming like a girl and throwing himself out the window*

yeah....just thought you'd like to know


End file.
